Una Saeta de Fuego, un beso y un te quiero
by Flor-LupinSparrow
Summary: ¿Qué siempre sintió algunas mariposas con Ron? Sí, es cierto. Pero también es verdad que Krum no fue alguien más en su vida, Viktor fue su primer beso. Su primer "te quiero".


Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling, ninguno es mío.

* * *

**Una Saeta de Fuego, un beso y un te quiero.**

Miedo. Mentira, no tenía miedo tenía terror. El más absoluto pavor a las escobas, a la velocidad y a las alturas. Y una Saeta de Fuego ofrecía todo eso, sin embargo, de alguna forma que ella todavía no lograba entender, Viktor Krum se las había ingeniado para convencerla de ir con él a recorrer Hogwarts desde el aire.

El buscador de la selección de Bulgaria y Hermione Granger, habían hecho buenas migas desde que él la invitó al Baile de Navidad hacía poco menos de dos meses. Viktor se había sentido atraído por la muchacha casi desde el instante en que la vio. Para él, el resto de las chicas del castillo, y algunas de Beauxbatons, no eran más que jóvenes superficiales que sólo querían estar con él por su fama. Por el contario a ellas, Hermione pasaba largas horas en la biblioteca casi en completa soledad ignorando que por Hogwarts paseaba el mejor jugador de Quidditch del mundo. Y eso desde el comienzo, la hacía diferente.

Viktor la descubrió un frío noviembre cuando él se acercó a Madame Pince para pedirle algún libro sobre Quidditch en Gran Bretaña. Mientras la señora iba hacia uno de los estantes, en busca de ese ejemplar, él giró su cabeza y la vio. Allí estaba ella, con su enmarañado cabello cayéndole sobre el rostro, al tiempo que mordía nerviosamente una pluma de escribir y daba vuelta las páginas con ahínco. Hermosa, la más hermosa chica que jamás había visto. Viktor se lo prometió a sí mismo: sí esa muchacha que leía con premura cada página que sus dedos pasaban, no iba con él al Baile de Navidad, entonces él no iría y no importaba lo que Karkaroff dijera.

¿Una palabra para describir a Viktor Krum? Persistente, sin dudas. Si Rita Skeeter le hubiera hecho una entrevista a Hermione Granger y le pedía definir al búlgaro en forma breve, la muchacha hubiese utilizado la palabra persistencia. En ocasiones, el muchacho se convirtió más en una molestia que en otra cosa y puede que Hermione no tuviese nada de conocimiento en cuanto al amor refiriese, sin contar ese raro cosquilleo dentro suyo que sentía estando al lado de Ron, pero ella estaba segura que Krum la miraba con más frecuencia de lo habitual. Y que sus visitas a la biblioteca eran a propósito. Pero no quería creerlo ¿por qué el afamado jugador de Quidditch y participante del Torneo de los Tres Magos, estaría interesado en ella? La respuesta a esa pregunta llegó algunas semanas después, cuando él la invitó al Baile.

—_¿Puedo «sentarrme»? —preguntó._

—_Claro —respondió algo extrañada, Hermione._

—_¿Qué lees? —quiso saber él._

—_Sobre los Elfos Domésticos. Estoy creando algo que se llama P.E.D.D.O. Creo que ellos deben tener derechos, un sueldo, descanso y ser libres en cuanto lo quisieran._

—_Los elfos «nacierron» para ser lo que son. Les gusta «trabajarr»._

—_A ti te gusta el Quidditch y sin embargo te pagan —replicó ella cansada de oir siempre las mismas respuestas, cuando el tema de la P.E.D.D.O, salía a la luz._

—_Lo «harría» gratis con gusto —respondió Viktor —«Perro» no «quierro» que te enojes, así que si «quierres» te «ayudarré»..._

—_Hermione —dijo ella al saber que él quería saber su nombre. Y el enojo que tenía, ya no era tan grande._

—_«Herrr..m...mmi..o..ne» —intentó decir él —Es un «nombrre» difícil pero bonito._

—_Gracias —contestó la chica sonrojándose un poco._

—_¿Puedo «preguntarrte» algo? —inquirió de golpe Krum._

_Hermione asintió._

—_¿«Quierres» ir al Baile conmigo?._

_De todas las preguntas habidas y por haber en el mundo, esa es la que menos se esperaba. Y la respuesta salió de su boca antes que pudiera siquiera asimilarlo._

—_Sí._

Y ahí estaban, casi dos meses más tarde, como buenos amigos de toda la vida. Viktor reía ante el temor que sentía la joven de subirse a una escoba y ella reía porque él todavía no podía pronunciar su nombre sin que la lengua se le enredase.

—Confía en mí —pidió él —No te «pasarrá» nada. Estás conmigo.

Hermione sabía que nada le pasaría, él era Viktor Krum el mismo que en tierra era un poco desgarbado pero que en el aire era el más ágil del universo, aún así sentía cierta reticencia a la Saeta. Finalmente, juntando el coraje propio de la Gryffindor que era, asió la mano que él le ofrecía y se subió.

Cerró los ojos al percibir el viento en su cara. Sentía uno de los brazos del muchacho asiéndola desde la cintura y la respiración en su nuca.

—«Mirra» el paisaje, es precioso —dijo él haciendo que ella, finalmente, abriera sus ojos.

Pocas cosas dejaban a Hermione sin saber que decir y la vista aérea del Castillo fue una de ellas. La cabaña de Hagrid, desde esas alturas, era como un puntito en medio de la inmesa llanura verde y húmeda. El Bosque Prohibido mostraba toda su majestuosidad y el sol cayendo detrás del Castillo era algo imposible de describir.

—Esto es hermoso, Viktor.

—No más que tú —respondió él, hablándole al oído y provocando que una electricidad recorriera toda su columna.

Hermione desvió la mirada del paisaje para observarlo a él y cerciorarse que había oído bien, pero los oscuros ojos de Krum fue lo último que vio, pues en ese mismo momento se le acercó y la besó. Por instinto, ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Muchas veces se preguntó como sería su primer beso y allí estaba la respuesta a esa incógnita.

Con la escoba flotando en el cielo, Viktor llevó su mano al rostro de ella acariciándola con ternura a la vez que inclinaba un poco la cabeza para intensificar el beso. Lo mismo hizo Hermione.

Dicen que el primer beso de alguien que nos gusta, es como tocar el cielo con la manos. Ella ya estaba en el cielo, pero sus manos estaban en la espalda de él.

Viktor se separó apenas de sus labios para tomar aire y decir aquello que anhelaba decir.

—Te «quierro».

Y una vez más, la respuesta salió de su boca sin que ella pudiera tomar conciencia de lo que decía.

—Yo también.

Viktor, feliz, hizo descender la escoba y una vez que los pies de ambos tocaron el piso, volvieron a perderse en un hermoso beso. Y aunque ya estaban en tierra firme ellos seguían flotando en el cielo.

.

—¿Dónde has estado? —preguntó Ginny algunas horas más tarde al verla llegar a la Sala Común, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa en su rostro.

—He estado en las nubes —respondió sin dejar de sonreir.


End file.
